Beautiful Beast
by Shadowfox5101
Summary: The Beast was not the only one cursed that fateful night. A hidden princess was cursed alongside her brother. When Belle broke the curse on her beloved Beast, however, the princess was not so lucky. Her bloodline stayed cursed in a different way. Her children would not be truly free until they too experienced true love. Rated T for safety


**AN: So new story for you guys, hope you like it. I have always wondered what would happen if some of our favorite characters had a sibling who either was also affected or who managed to pull their head out of their butt. This is an original idea or Beauty and the Beast that has been knocking around in my head for a long time and I am finally putting down somewhere, enjoy.**

Standing in line for coffee, the young man didn't notice the glance that kept coming from a patron in the corner of the small establishment. Hood up and hidden in the shadows, the patron was a familiar figure to the employees. For one worker in particular this person had a unique relationship. Having met years ago they had become friends of a sort. The employee held this particular patron in a higher regard for the extensive help that she had received.

BB

The rain poured down on the pedestrians of Paris. Water streamed off rooftops overflowing the gutters and pooling in the streets.

Hunkered down in the alley, Kim shivered into her lightweight hoodie. In hind sight perhaps running from her family had not ben her best option. Standing, she pulled up her hood and dashed for the nearest awning. Seeing the coffee shop, Kim ducked inside. In the back of her mind she counted the small sum of money in her wallet. Buying coffee would not be smart but Kim was getting fed up with the life she had been so ready to embrace only hours ago when the yelling had started again.

Finding a dry spot was proving more difficult than Kim had hoped and she laughed at the people around her who thought she led an idyllic life. The kids at school had homed in on her the second she walked through the doors. Those who called themselves her 'friends' were only in it for the possible publicity they could garner, Kim knew. To top it off, they were mostly other one percenters who thought they deserved the attention they received.

Madison was probably the worst offender in the last year. Her father being the Mayor of Paris, she felt that everyone around should bow down and treat her like royalty. Madison was constantly trying to use Kim as a status boost and her subservient friend tried to rein her in while still following orders.

Sara admittedly had the most to lose if Madison suddenly swung toward her more nasty and devious tendencies. The Mayor and his late wife had taken Sara in as a small child after her parents both passed away in a car wreck.

Having met the Mayor, Kim doubted the man would ever turn the girl out, no matter how pissed his daughter acted. Kim knew the Mayor, Jasper, was aware of his child's piss poor attitude most days and did his best to keep her from being a complete nightmare.

Kim pulled herself from her musings and instead reflected on what her parents had been yelling about. Admittedly, her parents had been doing more yelling about anything and everything lately than actual arguing.

Kim knew a divorce was imminent. She had been noticing the signs for almost a year. Ever since she had insisted on going to public school, her mother and father's fuses had shortened and continued to do so. It got to a point about three months in that Kim was glad her schedule was packed with shoots, rehearsals and classes. It kept her out of the house and away from the constant bickering.

This latest spat had been about pulling Kim out of school to focus on a career that was hindered by her having to be in a school building five days a week. It had gotten so bad they had reverted to English so they could start swearing in earnest.

When Kim overheard the overused portion of the argument about whose fault everything was and who she loved more, Kim had heard enough and decided to leave before she joined them in spouting things she would later regret. Grabbing her purse, keys and phone she crept past the shouting coming from the living room and out the front door. The rain had started up just as she left. Flipping up the hood on her jacket, Kim put her eyes to the ground and kept walking.

Hours later, here she was in a coffee shop escaping the rain and the nightmare her life had become. As Kim left the shop the rain had eased up and she headed toward a park near her home. The street lamps lit Kim's path with a sympathetic glow that soothed some of her ragged edges. The moon shone as the sun dipped below the horizon. All the park benches were soaked so Kim leaned against the back of one with coffee in hand and glanced skyward. The few stars that had revealed themselves to the world winked at her and Kim mused on one student in particular.

Max sat next her in class and was a fellow celebrity child. Of course Madison inevitably invaded thoughts of Max as well; she had her claws in him too. Madison fancied herself the only female worthy of Max's attention. They were childhood friends and had both been through so much, things Kim couldn't even begin to guess. Kim understood what bond like that could do she had just never had one herself.

What intrigued Kim was that those two could turn out so differently after a practically identical tragic past. Madison's bitchy attitude was a direct contrast to Max's bright personality. It didn't matter how exhausted or strung out Max was, he always had a smile for everyone. If Kim had _any _real friends, that boy was definitely one of them.

So caught up in her own head, Kim didn't notice the figure that was headed toward her. Kim faced toward home with a deep sigh. Maybe the shouting would be over now.

Suddenly someone grabbed her around the middle. Fortunately they didn't trap her arms. Twisting slightly, Kim primed her elbow to slam into the mystery person's nose. The impact jolted her funny bone and Kim's hand tingled numbly but the hit had the desired effect and her attacker released her with a pained grunt. Kim stumbled and spun to get a look at the stranger. They were tall and broad so most likely male but Kim had sparred with and beaten bigger. Better still she had learned how to fight dirty outside the martial arts studio for personal reasons.

Having recovered, both bodies faced each other and waited. The tell came first but the swing came almost instantly after, giving Kim little time to react. She managed to dodge the first hit but the second jab came before the first was finished and cut Kim across her cheek. The man's fist caught her just right and stunned her. Kim's ears rang and the pain bloomed across her cheek bone as her eye throbbed. When the man grabbed Kim a second time he wisely trapped her arms and pulled her form toward one of the park's far exits.

Unknown to either person, a pair of eyes watched from a hidden bench. Watching the combatants, the figure perked at the young woman's capable moves. Getting up, the new player to the game shifted to the shadows and moved to intercept the pair. Catching the attacker's coat collar, the figure pulled both bodies into the bushes alongside the wall surrounding the park. Strong slender fingers pried the man's arms from the girl and the new stranger pushed her further into the shadows out of sight.

Turning with a cry, the man swung on his assailant. The figure dodged and spun out a leg catching his knee and sending him crashing to the ground. The man landed sideways and the shadowy stranger grabbed his left hand and twisted it up behind his back. Pulling on his wrist the stranger leaned in, whispering, "If you move you'll break your own wrist."

Breathing hard the man conceded and the stranger stood them both up and forced him toward the park exit.

"Come after her again and you will regret it," the shadow behind him whispered. With a growl his assailant shoved him from the park and the man took off running, silently vowing to himself to never try that particularly stupid stunt again.

Hidden in the bushes, Kim tried to slow her breathing as she regained her equilibrium. Listening, she caught footsteps headed back in her direction. Heart pounding its way out of her rib cage, Kim put a hand over her mouth to stifle the sounds of breathing and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Hey, where are you?"

The voice that called out was quiet but distinctly feminine.

"I can hear you. I know you're still here."

With a sigh the footsteps sounded again and the person moved closer to Kim's hiding spot. Kim glanced down as the steps stopped and spotted the toes of the stranger's shoes. The hem of dark jeans hung low over the distinct logo of the black Converse All Stars.

The leaves of the bush rustled and were pushed aside to reveal the face of a young woman, her dark blond hair hidden by her black hoodie. The feature that caught Kim's notice and made her hand and jaw drop simultaneously were the woman's eyes. Those orange orbs shimmered in the low light of the street lamps.

Having noted the scared woman's reaction she decided it would help to introduce herself. "My name is Aria. Are you alright?"

Aria waited for an answer, but with none forthcoming she forged on.

"You're Kim Grace right?" The ginger curls framing the girl's face bobbed with her nod. Aria crouched to offer a helping hand and the tension ebbed when Kim accepted. Pulling the still nervous young woman from the bush, Aria decided that there had to be a reason that someone with Kim's fame and social status would be out and about this late.

"So what's eatin' ya that you're out here this late?" Kim turned at the question, blinking up into Aria's orange gaze. Kim looked down at her shoes and felt her shoulders knot remembering what she had to go back to.

"I can't go back to that."  
"Back to what?" The question startled Kim back to the present moment's problem. What was she supposed to tell this woman who had probably saved her life?

Aria watched Kim and waited to see what would happen. The ginger haired girl crumpled to the ground again and curled in on herself. The tears she had been holding in suddenly overflowed and Aria watched as her shoulders shook in silent grief. The scene reminded Aria of a small child who just lost her cat.

The rain had started again and picked up quickly. Crouching down, Aria put a hand on the crying girl's shoulder. Finally sitting down next to Kim, Aria pulled her into her side. At the contact the ginger girl spun and clung to the body next to her. Aria didn't know how long they sat in the pouring Parisian rain but they were both quickly soaked to the bone and Kim's tears were indistinguishable from those the sky let loose.

It was as if the heavens commiserated with the young woman and cried with her in the only comfort they could offer. When the silent wrenching sobs subsided the tension in the body next to Aria left and the release told her that this child had gone through enough already if she had just cried herself to sleep on the shoulder of a complete stranger, albeit one who saved her life. Not waking Kim completely, Aria nudged her conscious enough to stand and climb onto her back and headed toward home. The girl quickly fell back into her much needed slumber.

**AN: So here is prologue slash first chapter for Beautiful Beast. Hope you all enjoyed and want to tag along for the rest of the ride. Had to re post because the sight initially put it up in source code and I don't know why. This is the second time that has happened to me. If anyone knows why it does this can you message me and let me know. I really just want to know why it happens.**

**Thanks and Love to all,**

**Shadow**


End file.
